flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tailse's future chapter 1 earth's discovery
Tails was forced to leave Mobius as Dr. Robotnik took over and transformed the planet into his long awaited theme park. Sonic and his friends were unable to stop him as he morphed the entire population into robots with his newest invention, the robot transformer 3000. The group decided to split up and find another planet separately. Sonic bought a space shuttle and flew off into space, and Tails flew away with his own space ship. It resembled a one-seater plane that was red and dark; it was also electric. No name was given to it yet. He explored many galaxies and planets with the speed of light, but none seemed to be habitable for them until one fateful day when he found Earth. He had grown to 30 years old when he found Earth and his clothes didn't fit anymore. He wanted to make sure that the planet was inhabited and so he scanned it. The AI of the ship said that the planet contained water, plant life, and humans so it was inhabited. Tails decided to land on an unexplored island to make sure not to cause a panic and he started exploring, checking every material and edible fruit. He understood how it all worked afterwards and he started to get hungry, but he refused to take the lives of the animals as he was one himself. To him it would be killing his own kind, so he instead ate edible plants and fruit. He also had to build a shed of some kind. It felt wrong to cut down trees but he had no choice so he cut 4 trees down, regretting what he had just done. He built his one-story house out of wooden planks and he added a bed by cutting the wool off the sheep. He also made a bookshelf, laboratory, washroom and every necessary room. Sometimes he would go in the ocean to swim and once he was attacked by a shark. He was able to barely escape its jaws and he went back to the warm sand. The days seemed to get warmer. He was desperate for cold air and he had no choice but to demolish his own ship and use its parts to make vents, a freezer and refrigerator. He was confident and trusted fully in himself. At night he woke up from hearing a strange sound of somebody teleporting and so he calmly stood up. He grabbed his laser gun with a flashlight built in and silently followed the sound of footsteps in his kitchen. He flashed the flashlight on the uninvited guest and was shocked to see that it was Shadow the Hedgehog holding a dead chaos emerald. He turned to tails. Tails... you managed to survive? Of course I did. I'm not a child anymore as you can clearly see! Shadow looked around him, dumbfounded at what Tails built. You're 100% correct. I'm very impressed! Thank you! But how did you survive Robotnik? Shadow thought for a few moments. Well, I had a spare chaos emerald and I... teleported to your location with it. However, time must have passed as I am now 35 years old. Tails is shocked as he knew that Shadow somehow went through time. So does that mean that you went through time itself? I guess so... but I have no idea how it happened. Tails facepalmed. I could have researched the emerald if only you were with us! We would have saved Mobius! I had some more issues I had to attend to. I'm sorry. Keep the emerald. Maybe... we could power it back somehow. Meanwhile you can stay here. I have more wood in the back of the house. Shadow and Tails got the wood and they built another bed next to Tails's. They both slept for the rest of the night. TO BE CONTINUED Tails fanart by DeannART Category:Adventure stories Category:Good tails doll